A Shell of a Girl- Creepypasta Various x Emotionless Reader
by ConstantMemory
Summary: You have fought for everything, yet achieved nothing. After you murdered seven of your captors, you followed a strange man with no face into the woods. Now, your fighting will have a purpose, and your broken, shattered soul can hopefully mend by the company of others like you. Or will you fall victim to your past? None of the characters in this story belong to me.


Hello potential readers! My name is AngelSmitherines, at least on here anyways. I'm really new, and I don't write stories often, so if this is crap, I apologize. This is NOT my first creepypasta x reader story. I have another on DeviantArt, and a sort of Jeff the killer insert, but it has nothing to do with romance, and they're a bit shit. I hope you enjoy this little fic, and IF you enjoy it, leave a comment! This is from a female perspective. I will most probably write another from the perspective of a man later.

I'm also open to suggestions for 'love interests' as it were.

~PRESENT DAY~  
(y/n) opened her eyes, staring up at the familiar ceiling above her. She lived, as of a few months ago, in the creepypasta residence, and had grown accustomed to the many pros and cons of living there. For example, she was allowed to shower, allowed clothes, allowed to eat whenever she wanted, whatever she wanted. Where she used to live, all of that was controlled for her, so she was grateful for her new life, but she wouldn't show it. A harsh life had taught her to feel nothing, yet it had awakened something else. Whenever she killed someone, she felt unnatural, euphoric joy, and over time, she realized that killing people was her only source of feeling anything. She came to the creepypasta mansion to hunt down a faceless man who had been watching her, but instead was offered lodgings with several other people, if you could call them people, with similar issues and tendencies.

She sat down by her dresser in the corner of her room, and (y/n) brushed her (h/l), (h/c) hair, with a paddle brush, not even reacting when she discovered painful tangles knotted frequently in her locks. It wasn't long before she heard the same voice she heard every morning, calling her downstairs for breakfast:

'(y/n)? Your breakfast is done! Come get it before it goes cold!' She recognized this voice instantly as the Slenderman's, due to his easily distinguishable, stereotypical English accent, in all of it's posh glory.

Silently, (y/n) put down her brush on top of the dresser, and began getting dressed. She pulled on her (f/c) top, which came up to her neck, with two straps, two fancy sleeves and a fashionable oval cut out over the upper breast area. To cover up, she pulled on her favourite sweater, which went nicely with her shorts. It was long, and typically the type that emo kids wore. Her socks and shoes quickly followed, then she sauntered down the stairs.

As (y/n) walked into the kitchen, she was greeted by a disfigured boy in a white hoodie and black jeans; Jeffery Woods, or Jeff the killer, as he liked to be called. He grunted a lazy 'Good morning' in her direction, before focusing his attention back to his food. He was a man of little words, but was very much a fan of action.

'Hey, (y/n)!' A little girl voice called from the center of the kitchen. Sally. She was helping the faceless man, Slendy, prepare sandwiches for that days lunch. ' Wanna see what we're making for sandwiches?' Her voice was so light, it sounded like she was almost singing, her mousy, curly brown hair bouncing everywhere with every movement she made.

'No thanks, Sally' (y/n) replied. 'I've got a score to settle with Jeffery this morning.' Sally looked at her sadly with her piercing green eyes,

'Oh. Ok, I understand!' She went back to making the sandwiches, while Slenderman turned to face you.

'Just don't make a mess of the place, dear. I don't want to have to clean up after your... antics' He sounded more concerned for the house than (y/n) and Jeff, but (y/n) didn't really care much. She wasn't one to hold grudges, but Jeff had gone too far this time.  
He'd stolen her only photograph of her family and hidden it.

'Jeff? Would you care to step outside with me for a minute?' (y/n) said, stuffing toast in her face before leaving the room and stepping into the hall. The boy, obviously annoyed, finished off the rest of his breakfast before begrudgingly complying. He stepped into the hall, and (y/n) forced him against a wall.

'Why did you touch my things?' Her voice carried no emotion, which would scare most people, but not Jeff.

'Heh. What things? You didn't come here with anything, remember?' His tone was sarcastic, and jokey, something (y/n) couldn't deal with. She punched him hard in the gut, forcing the air out of his lungs, and asked again;

'Why did you touch my things?' This time, the boy was far more compliant.

'I was curious, that's all.' He grunted through his teeth. His fists were clenched, as if he was ready to punch her. 'You hardly ever give anything away in your emotions. You don't tell us how you got here, so I did a bit of snooping'.

(y/n), still not convinced that that was all, held him there, until he rolled his lidless eyes and spilled the rest. 'The picture's in my room, in the exact same condition as when I took it from you. Happy?' (y/n) nodded, setting the boy down. Without a word, (y/n) made her way back into the kitchen and dining room, finishing off her breakfast, in complete silence.

~FOUR MONTHS PREVIOUS~  
'She's coming here, Shhh!' The Slenderman's harsh whisper carried over everyone else's in the room. The living room, which housed the front door, was pitch black, as all the lights were switched off. Jeff, Laughing Jack, and BEN Drowned all watched the front door patiently. This was going to be fun.

They were awaiting HER, a young girl who had recently escaped an establishment that had drove her insane. She had watched Slendy as he watched her, and had followed him to the mansion, which no normal human could ever find. She certainly was special, but needed to be destroyed for fear of their lair being discovered. To the Slenderman's surprise, she was bringing the fight to THEM, and she didn't even seem afraid.

The group of four watched as the front door creaked open, revealing a naked young woman, a messy '7' painted on her body in the blood of her victims. Her face was void of emotion, her breath irregular from the adrenaline rush she'd gotten from murdering her captors. She was a bloody mess, but she was nonetheless very pretty, and took each and every person in the room's breath away, her (h/c) hair blowing about lightly in the breeze.

Laughing jack decide to go for her first, his clawed hand tentatively scratching at her shoulders in an intimidating manner. Nothing. No fear at all. She turned around, her face still lacking any emotion, grabbing hold of L.J's wrist, and snapping it in a fluid motion. He hissed in pain, trying to fix his broken appendage, as Jeff rushed at her with his knife. The woman slid to the side and kicked him hard in the ribs, cracking them. She was fast. Like, REALLY fast. L.J created an illusion full of grotesque, hideous creatures, hoping to trick her into killing herself, but she merely shook her head, the illusion vanishing into thin air. BEN then ran for her, at the same time as Jeff lunged at her, yet she still managed to fight them both off, her legs both coming up to kick the men in the face and neck. She was beating the crap out of three creepypastas at once. The Slenderman simply observed the action, not wanting to get involved, as her case interested him, very much. The girl broke BEN's neck, thinking he was dead, but he arose, dealing her a punch to the face. At that, the girl's face suddenly twisted into a wide eyed, psychotic smirk. She leapt onto the boy's back, slamming his face into the nearest wall repeatedly until he was unconscious. Jeff and L.J tried to lunge at her once more, but her fast reflexes and surprising flexibility allowed her to escape them, leaping off of the unconscious boy's back and into a back-flip behind them. She was about to land another punch, when a booming voice that shook the whole room sounded.

'ENOUGH!' The voice belonged to the faceless man, his tentacles splaying in a frenzied, black mass. The white of his face seemed to melt into a black, oddly shaped mouth. A static noise filled the room, and Jeff and L.J collapsed on the floor, clutching their ears, but the girl remained standing, intrigued by the strange entity before her. Even when her nose began to bleed, the girl still stood, head cocked and an expressionless face.

'Who are you?' The girl asked, her speech dead pan and virtually toneless.

The Slenderman calmed down, his melty face and static noise retreating somewhere inside him. He cleared his throat, and began to speak normally.

'I am the Slenderman. Would you be so kind as to tell us your name?' The sounds of all three boys getting up accompanied his voice. Alongside, BEN began cracking his neck back into place.

'...I am (y/n) (l/n).' The girl stood there still, not bothering to wipe the blood dripping from her nose. 'Where am I?'  
Jeff growled angrily through his teeth, clutching his broken ribs.  
'You're in the creepypasta mansion.' (y/n) turned to address the three, beat up men behind her.

'I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?' The youngest of the three got angry this time. BEN's face was pulled into a face of unimaginable rage.

'Watch your tongue, lady! Do you have any idea who you're talking to?' (y/n) simply shook her head, looking back at the entity. She was ignoring them. Slenderman spoke once more, hesitating slightly.

'Would... you like to live here?' He harshly shushed the boys as they began to loudly vocally protest. They didn't want her there, especially considering she beat all three of them up, even if she was a pretty, young human woman. (y/n) opened her mouth to speak, then shut it again, unsure of her answer.

'Yes please.' (y/n) whispered, massaging her neck from exerting herself a little too far. The youngest, BEN, sidled up to (y/n) and handed her a coat to put on until they found her some clothes. He couldn't question the Slenderman's decision.

'What are you gonna call yourself?' He asked her, reluctantly engaging her in conversation. (y/n) paused, as if pondering on the thought, before replying.

'Seven. That's how many guys I killed to escape.' She lightly traced the seven on her body, showing them what it stood for. 'But you guys can still call me (y/n)'.

~BACK TO PRESENT DAY~  
'Aww, crap! You're beating me again! This is so unfair!' Jeff's gravely voice shouted, clear signs of distress in his voice. BEN was laughing loudly, mashing the buttons on his controller, both his eyes on the TV. A woman with long, black locks sat casually on the sofa- Jane- her arm around her pretty, human girlfriend. Ticci Toby was the boy sat on the floor, cross legged and intently staring at the game Jeff and BEN were playing, and the man leaning in the door frame watching the commotion was Eyeless Jack. He was quiet and didn't interact much. Sally was upstairs playing with her dolls in her room, which was understandable really. The guys didn't play anything she liked. As she lost herself in thought, someone spoke, capturing (y/n)'s attention.

'So, (y/n). How're you liking that top I gave you?' Jane asked, as she smiled warmly at her. She clearly thought they were friends.

'It's lovely, thank you. It fits perfectly'. (y/n) put on a pretend smile, as it was the polite thing to do, but she didn't feel anything. Jane, understanding, chuckled and chose to drop the conversation.

'Good. Glad you like it.' There was another chorus of noise. Jeff, who had lost, was howling in defeat, hands covering his face in defiance; clearly the sore loser, and BEN, hollering and 'woot'ing loudly, had won. Toby, who was cheering BEN on, lifted the smaller male into a sort of football victory celebration. Idiots. Somewhere in the commotion, Sally had come down, and began terrorizing Jeff like the little devil she was. The young man grew increasingly more annoyed

A soft spoken voice from somewhere over by the doorway, coming from Eyeless Jack, made its presence known in the room.

'We're leaving in fifteen minutes, guys. We need to go food shopping.' As a close knit family group, they often went food shopping together, as none of them felt comfortable going alone. This was quite a problem as they all looked spectacularly monstrous. The only two people in the room who seemed relatively normal were (y/n) and Jane's girlfriend, and she wasn't even a creepypasta.

(y/n) got up, stretching her arms and legs out- she'd been sat there for hours, because she had nothing to do but watch Jeff and BEN play games like Gran Turismo, Saints Row and C.O.D. It almost amused her to watch them go at each other's throats over stupid video games. Almost. (y/n) enjoyed spending time with everyone there, despite the differences between her and them. They were her second family, especially with BEN, L.J. and Jeff, as she'd grown fond of them as time went by.

Her stretching turned into a yawn of mighty proportions, and (y/n) decided it was time to get ready to go out. As she moved to go out the door, Eyeless Jack gently rested his arm across it, barring her exit. He spoke in low tones, making it so quiet, only (y/n) could hear.

'Hey. I need to talk to you later. Will that be okay?' (y/n) nodded. She didn't know what it was about, but she was curious, so she was going to find him later to ask. E.J. was close to her face, so close that she could feel his breath on her lashes. It was warm, comforting, and sent electricity running up her spine. His breathing was irregular, but not so loud that everyone would hear, as he'd be embarrassed otherwise. It would have been a perfect opportunity to kiss.

'What are you doing?' She asked, voice as toneless as ever, but sounded in a soothing whisper. (y/n) noticed a slight blush on his face, which probably meant he liked her, or something. He didn't answer, he just looked at her with a soft expression. However, the moment was over quickly. As if on cue, E.J. lowered his arm, just as Jeff or anyone in the room was about to look up, allowing (y/n) to slip out, undetected.

(y/n)'s heart was beating inside her chest. None of the others had been that close to her before, unless she was kicking their asses. What was she feeling? She put a hand to her chest, trying to slow down it's pace. It'd been so long since she'd felt anything, that she'd almost forgotten she had a heart at all. With a sigh, (y/n) struck the sinful thought from her mind, and made her way upstairs to change.

'I don't want to feel anything.' (y/n) uttered, quietly to herself, pulling off her sweater and putting on her gloves. But at that moment in time, she wasn't quite sure if she meant it or not. Tonelessly, she repeated herself,

'I don't want to feel... anything.' She slowed her heartbeat down, and the fluttery butterflies in her stomach disappeared. For the first time in a long time, she'd lost her cool.

More importantly, (y/n) had lost control.


End file.
